


First Step

by Hungergamesgirl



Series: Second Star To The Right [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter teaches Wendy how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is not rumple's dad in this version

Wendy Angela Darling did not dance. She could sing, tell stories and even make some up, she was gifted on the piano but she did not dance. She liked things that were planned out, instructed and precise not free, careless movement, and yet she found herself admiring how expressive Peter looked when he danced. The dancing was nothing like what was in England, it was too wild too reckless and too bold, yet something about the music made her tap her feet and bob her head to the beat.  
Peter spun around again while playing his make shift harmonica, he was usually so fierce, so dark and mysterious but when he danced his eyes lacked the usual hardness and maturity that made him look older. His features also relaxed and it made him look so innocent and harmless. She closed her eyes for second it could be so easy to forget sometimes that she was being held here against her will.  
"Dance with me Wendy," Peter said outstretching his hand towards her.  
She opened her eyes and looked up, staring at his hand, dirt was smoldered all over it, she hesitated then admitted, "I can't dance."  
Peter through back his head and laughed heartily and Wendy shifted uncomfortably pushing her sandy blonde hair from her face, the moon reflected on her showing her freckles and dimpled chin.  
"I'll teach you, come on, it's easy," With that he pulled her up and went behind her, "Slide your hand out like this," He said moving her hand, when she did he pulled her into him and held onto her waist tighter, "Just follow the music and trust me."  
Wendy closed her eyes, she didn't know how she was going to trust the boy who was keeping her hostage but she'd try, she let him guide her throughout the rest of the dance and knew that this- him holding her close and supporting every step she made, and when he dipped her and she wrapped her leg around his thigh -this was what magic should feel like.


End file.
